


A High Return

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: how about one where Franky is out of wentworth and goes to see ericas house high on drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High Return

Franky rang the doorbell again…and again…and again as she lent her forehead against the doorframe. She ran her hand over her face before ringing the doorbell again right as the door opened. She plastered on that confident smile.  
“Hey,” she said simply as Erica looked tired and surprised in her dressing gown.  
“Franky, what are you doing here?” she asked tiredly, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
Franky shrugged, still smiling wryly, “It’s been weeks, I miss my favourite governor,” she laughed, pushing her way in.  
Erica stepped backwards before frowning; this was her house, she put her hands up, “No, you’re not coming in.”  
Franky swiped her hands away, “Oh come on, Erica,” she pushed her through the doorway, stumbling a little, “Don’t you miss your favourite prisoner?” she paused, “I know you do,” she winked.  
Erica frowned, “Franky – “  
Franky moved quickly, placing her hands on the governor’s waist and replaced them when Erica pushed her away.  
Erica looked at Franky’s face as she stepped backwards to the open door; Franky removed one hand to rub her eyes and felt Erica’s fingers on her chin, tilting her face to look at her, “You’re on something, aren’t you?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  
Franky shrugged, “No,” she ran a hand through her hair, “I mean, maybe. What does it matter? I miss you, Erica. You want some? I can get you anything,” she offered somewhat desperately, shuffling on her feet restlessly.  
“Idiot,” Erica pushed Franky, “Are you dealing? God, Franky, two weeks,” she turned away from the younger woman, trying to put the pieces together and figure out what she should do but Franky jumped in front of her, running her fingers down Erica’s face.  
“Don’t you miss me? Just a little?” she whispered.  
Erica pushed her away, “Franky, that’s not the point. You’re going to end up back inside if you keep this shit up, is that…” she didn’t finish her sentence, not wanting to ask the question.  
“Maybe that’s what I want,” Franky sniffed, answering the hanging question, “I miss you.”  
“Oh shut up,” Erica snapped and slapped a hand across the younger woman’s face without thinking.

That did shut Franky up for a moment, she raised her hand to her cheek in shock as she looked at Erica, “Fuck,” she swore, “You hit me.”  
Erica shook her head, “I know,” she said disbelievingly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I was frustrated…I’m sorry. But Franky,” she sighed, “I never want to see you in Wentworth again. Do you have any idea how much of a waste that would be?”  
Franky hung her head, “The outside is not everything it’s cracked up to be,” she said quietly.  
“What’s going on, Franky?” Erica asked, looking at the ex prisoner, carefully. She had one of the most expressive faces Erica had ever known but she chose when to let it show, so she watched the other woman carefully.  
Franky looked up, crossing her arms; not looking quite as confident as she usually did, “I don’t know,” she shrugged, “It’s just…easy to slip into old habits, I guess.”  
“Like drugs?” Erica asked.  
Franky hesitated before nodding, “I ran into an old…friend and it was just …easy. Easy money, easy friends. It’s not like I have anyone else to hang out with,” she said pointedly.  
Erica could have slapped her again but held herself back, “Don’t you dare blame this on me,” she said firmly, “You are worth more than this, you know that. I know you do.”  
Franky raised her eyes to meet Erica’s, “It’s different than I imagined, that’s all.”  
“When does school start?” Erica asked.  
“Next week,” Franky said warily.  
Erica shook her head, “You couldn’t wait one week? Why do you want to sabotage yourself, Franky? You know you can do anything – “  
“I can’t,” Franky cut in, “I can’t do anything. I can’t make you want to be with me.”  
Erica clenched her teeth, “Don’t make this about me, Franky, you’re smarter than that.”  
“I’m going to go,” Franky said suddenly and headed towards the door.  
“Whoa, hang on,” Erica paused, “Well, how did you get here? You didn’t drive, did you?”  
Franky’s tongue swiped her bottom lip as she looked away for a moment before refocussing her stare on Erica, “I’ll be fine, it’s not far.”  
“Bullshit,” Erica snapped, “Your eyes are all…whack,” she threw her hands up, “I’ll drive you.”  
Franky sighed, “My eyes are fine, Erica – “  
“It’s not for debate, you idiot. I’m not letting you drive when you’re high.”  
“Forever the professional,” Franky muttered.  
“Not professional, just rational.”

“Can’t I stay here?” Franky asked suddenly, “Just for a little bit? Please, Erica, don’t give up on me.”  
“Stop giving me reasons to,” Erica snapped before sighing, “Franky, you know the situation. And now you’re out but you’re going back to the same old crap, I can’t, I won’t have anything to do with a criminal, I can’t.”  
“I’ll stop, I swear,” Franky’s eyes stung with tears and she could feel a headache coming on, “I mean it, I promise – “  
“Be quiet for a moment, please,” Erica couldn’t think; how could she turn Franky away? The two had been tied together for so long and Erica knew she had encouraged that, so how could she just turn her away now? That didn’t seem fair. “Fine, you can stay,” Ericia said in frustration, “But empty your pockets.”  
Franky frowned, “What?”  
“Empty your pockets,” Erica repeated firmly.  
Franky sighed but put her hands in her pockets and turned them inside out, laying the contents out on Erica’s kitchen bench. Erica picked up a couple of little bags and shook her head, silently walking to the sink and emptying the pills and powder into the plug.  
“If you bring any of this shit into my house, you’re gone,” she said intently.  
Franky had never heard her so serious so she merely nodded, “Okay,” she paused, “So I can stay?”  
Erica dropped her shoulders, “You can stay. But there are rules; you are not bringing drugs into this house, you are not letting your future escape you. You’re not doing any more time, Franky, you can’t. You’re…,” she hesitated, “You’re just worth so much more than that. Tell me you know that.”  
Franky bit her lip and nodded silently for a moment, “Mm, I know,” she said with certainty.   
“Good,” Erica replied. She couldn’t help putting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder and as soon as she did, Franky looked at her with those eyes that told Erica she was putting her trust into her and she felt the weight, once again, of Franky Doyle’s future, laying on her shoulders, but in a different way this time.


End file.
